Baby just say yes
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Over protective parents how's Lizzie supposed to deal? Her only saving grace is the one she isn't allowed to have. Tyler/OC. ONE-SHOT


**A/N:** hey all! here's another Lizzie and Tyler one-shot... it's pure fluff ( along with some drama... parental units) It's a softer side of Lizzie. Hope you like :)

Also I do not own the song " Love Story" it belongs to Taylor Swift and I don't own the Covenant ( tho I still want Chace Crawford) I only own Lizzie and Rachael.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**B**aby just say yes

**R**omeo, save me, they`re trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it`s real

Tears filled the sixteen year olds eyes as she stood at the top of the stairs as her father Bryan continued to lecture her. The only way how she would describe her father Bryan was like a huge boulder and wouldn't budge. She loved her dad and he was a good man, just a little over protective. The blonde rolled her eyes at the thought, it was the words that her older sister would say whenever describing Bryan.

"Elizabeth, you're only sixteen.... you don't know what love really means" Bryan tired to reason with his youngest daughter but it was failing miserably.

"Yes I do Daddy.... so what if I'm sixteen... I don't care..."

"Elizabeth, you're not so see that boy again... he's too old for you" his voice was stern but in his eyes he could see how his daughter could say anything to convince him any different.

"But Daddy... I love him" she yelled, the tears stinging her eyes as they fell from her cheeks. It was the first time out loud she had admitted that she truly loved him. She didn't even care anymore, she was sick of the arguing with her dad.

Taking off towards her sister's room, she pushed the white door open and saw her older sister sitting on her bed with her phone and texting.

"Rach, he doesn't get it.... I really love Ty" the blonde cried as she sat beside her older sister.

"I know you do Hun, you two will figure out it" the brunette's soft voice trying to console her younger sister. Lizzie knew that her sister would be there for her no matter what, it didn't matter how different they were, they loved each other and had each other's back.

"So who are you texting?" The blonde arched her eyebrows at her sister, trying to get her mind off the fight she had just had with her dad.

The older girl smirked and shook her head "No one" her eyes went back to her phone and she started texting again.

"Liar... you're texting Cale aren't you?" the younger girl rolled her eyes as she easily read her sister's mind.

The older girl couldn't get the smile off her face "Yeah you're the one to talk.... by the way lover boy is outside right now"

The blonde's blue eyes lit up and she ran towards the open window and saw that Tyler was right outside her window. It felt just like a movie, as cliché and cheesy as it sounded she secretly loves it. Not that she'd admit it to her sisters or brothers.

Lizzie knew they'd make it, the feeling in her stomach told her all the time, especially whenever she was around Tyler. She had never felt this way about anybody and never thought it would happen to her. On the outside she looked tough and badass and for the most time she acted that way too, but deep down Lizzie had a heart of gold and truly wanted to have what her sister found; Love.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach just seeing him standing there. All she wanted to do was run in his arms and stay in them forever.

She ran from the window and right out of the room, leaving her sister sitting there. Once she got down stairs, she didn't even care if her parents heard her, she just cared about him. She ran towards the front door and left wide open not even with a second thought.

She didn't even stop when she saw him, she ran straight into his arms; where she needed to be. Nor did she care if she was in her old sweat pants or that her hair was all over the place. She had him and that was she needed.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you" he whispered back to her as he pressed his lips back to hers.

**D**on`t be afraid, we`ll make it out of this mess  
It`s a love story, baby, just say yes

* * *

Please R e v i e w !

Peace, Laterz

Dramaqueen

xoxo


End file.
